northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 22: Approaching! Outcast's Attack
Oracle 22: Approaching! Outcast's Attack (接近！アウトキャストの攻撃 Sekkin! Autokyasuto no kōgeki) is the twenty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the second day of week-long crossover special of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special. Synopsis The Outcasts attacked the Ohshima City Hall, and also the Ohshima City Public Park. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators trying their best to defeat them, until they found out that the unknown evildoers who attacked in Ohshima are none other than the Outcasts. Plot In the second part of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators came to the Ohshima City Hall to save the people from the attack of the Outcasts. They transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the Outcasts. The battle ends as the Armored Fighters and the Navigators used their respective finishers -- Meister Slash for the Armored Meister Fighters, Energy Target Slash for the Armored Energy Fighters, Force Strike for the Armored Force Fighters, and Navigation Streak for the Navigators. In Chariot Empire Headquarters; Emperor Ryuuen and his fellow Chariot Fighters, along with Kotaro, Mikoto and Takano, had a discussion on how to attack the human world. There they conduct a plan to destroy the said world, as well as to kill people, especially the Armored Fighters and the Navigators. Takano suggested that his Outcasts will attack the human world first, then followed by the Chariot Fighters and Kotaro and Minori together with the Chariot Soldiers. Emperor Ryuuen agreed to Takano's plan, but he told him that he make sure that the attack of the Outcasts in the human world will become successful. Kotaro, on the other hand, also agreed to Takano's plan, but he need to setup also a plan B if his main plan fails. In Navigation Crew Squad headquarters, Dr. Kumiko entered in and she showed her investigation result to the Armored Fighters and the Navigators about the unknown evildoers attacked Ohshima City. She also said that the unknown evildoers are known as the Outcasts, a group of evildoers whose mission is to spread the darkness throughout human world. Ryoka told to her fellow Navigators and the Armored Fighters that they will face the Outcasts. Anaira and the others agreed what Ryoka said. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, after they setup their plan, Emperor Ryuuen ordered the Chariot Fighters and the Outcasts to invade human world again. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators contacted the North Chevronian Army to setup a plan to defend the human world against the Outcasts. The Chariot Fighters and the Outcasts started to invade the human world by attacking the people in Ohshima City Public Park. Anaira received a message that the Chariot Fighters along with the Outcasts attacked Ohshima City Public Park. Because of the message, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and the Navigators to head on to the location. In Ohshima City Public Park, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters along with the Navigators came to face the Chariot Fighters and the Outcasts. They transformed themselves into their armor form and fought them. The army troops, on the other hand, faced the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts in a battle. Triskaide faced the Armored Meister Fighters, while Archos and Irie faced the Armored Energy and Force Fighters, while the Outcasts faced the Navigators. Emperor Ryuuen, Takano, Kotaro and Mikoto, on the other hand, observed the battle happened in Ohshima City Public Park. The battle ended as the Armored Fighters and the Navigators used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Fighters, Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts. The army troops praised the Armored Fighters and Navigators for defeating the Outcasts. On the other hand, the Chariot Fighters came back to the headquarters after their defeat. Triskaide told to Emperor Ryuuen and others that they need a plan B, but this time, they will attack Hirakawa City. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香/マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator (阿部 博之/ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki/Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり/ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri/Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara: Mika Horie *Akira Saehara: Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell: Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi: Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Kotaro Aoki: Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) *Outcast Leader Takano (高野): Tyrone Harada (原田 タイローン Harada Tairōn) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Meister Navigator: Rika Kataoka *Rush Navigator: *Strike Navigator: Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) *Shotaro Iwasaki *Warren Akazawa *Takeru Yamazaki (山崎 タケル) *Koichi Saitama *Shinpei Yamagata *Wataru Akashi *Rai Hosogai *Fumiko Kanzaki (神崎 文子) *Shinpei Harada (原田 晋平) *Ryotaro Inui *Hiroto Kaneda *Nobuo Deai Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 2, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 22: Money Or Truth, The Zenith episode 17 and Never Surrender episode 2. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes